


A Watchful Eye

by Born In Captivity- Ineligible to Release (Jashasedai)



Series: Alternate Universe - Tame Racing Drivers [29]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tame Racing Drivers, Doubles of Every Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 23:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11724576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jashasedai/pseuds/Born%20In%20Captivity-%20Ineligible%20to%20Release
Summary: Ex-McLaren drivers have to stick together.





	A Watchful Eye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Checoyourself](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Checoyourself/gifts).



Lewis Hamilton's House- 2017

 

Ever since 2007, he always made a point of keeping up with the drivers he thought of as having been chewed up and spit out by McLaren. It was a sort of little purgatory. Where careers went to die.

Granted, his first championship. But that had clearly been a special circumstance, and more a result of Lewis’ brilliance than of the team’s capabilities. Anyway look what they were doing to everyone. Why Jenson stayed, he did NOT understand. They must have some good blackmail on him.

He’d even gone and had a serious conversation with Fernando when he’d decided to go back. Along the lines of “Are you sure you want to do that, mate?”

It was funny, though. When they’d started everyone had been sure Fernando was going to end up on Ferrari forever and Kimi would be the next Mika Hakkinen for McLaren. Instead Fernando was on McLaren and Kimi was on Ferrari.

But Lewis kept an eye out on all the guys who drove for McLaren and that was how he’d gotten to know Sergio.

He was just a kid when he joined McLaren. Everyone thought they wouldn’t get along when he replaced Lewis. He was easy to get along with, off the track. Anyway, McLaren was a long time ago, now.

Sergio had come for dinner when he happened to be in town. He brought takeout from one of the places he’d found when he started at Force India. He knew his way around Lewis’ kitchen by now, and Lewis sat at the kitchen table with a big glass of white wine and watched him bustle.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Lewis asked when Sergio opened a drawer and closed it for the 4th time without taking anything out.

“Nico,” He said.

“Yeah? What of it?”

“Do you miss him?”

That set Lewis back. He’d thought they were talking about Nico Hulkenberg. Sergio’s Nico. Not Nico Rosberg.

Not Lewis’ Nico.

“Geeze, mate, I see him more now than I ever did. Except when we were at the camp.”

“But he’s not on your team anymore.”

“No…” Lewis said, slowly.

That didn't change the fact that Prince and Nico were around constantly, and that while Prince might be interested in talking to Lewis sometimes, mostly it was the Racing Drivers spending time together and that left Lewis and Nico.

“What’s your question?” He asked Sergio.

Sergio turned and leaned against the counter and rested his hands on the edge of the granite behind him. “You don’t love Nico the way Snap loves Prince, you guys are just friends.”

“You two don’t have to be the same that way.” Lewis reassured him. “It’s different for Racing Drivers.”

“Nico is married to a woman and Prince is married to a stallion. They’re straight. Snap is married to Prince. He’s straight.”

Lewis was totally lost. “You can be straight even though Checo loves Hulk. It’s different for Racing Drivers. Gender isn’t an issue for them.”

“What if it is for me? What if I’m not straight?” Sergio was looking down.

“Oh. Well same thing as ever, mate, keep it out of the media and love who you like. You won’t be the first. You can even be pretty obvious. Sebastian and Kimi. Everyone jokes, but no one seriously believes it.” Lewis shrugged and took a drink of his wine.

“You and Nico?” Sergio pressed.

“Well there’s all those comments about people assuming we were young guys in hotel rooms and no girls around, so we must have experimented, but man, I was too tired to do anything on race weekends, and our dads were always right there.”

“Nothing like an angry Keke to kill the mood.”

Lewis realized he hadn’t actually denied that there had been something between he and Nico, in fact made it look like they were frustrated in their attempts. And oh, hadn’t they been.

Nico had eventually realized he wanted a straight life and Lewis had tried, successfully, mainly. It was just important to keep it out of the media.

He shrugged and turned it back to Sergio, “So do you like Hulkenberg?”

Sergio bit his lip and shrugged.

Lot of shrugging going on. Lewis took another drink of his wine. He stood up. “Let’s get this fish before it gets cold.” He brushed up against Sergio, reaching for the takeaway containers.

“Lewis,” Sergio said heavily, “I haven’t, with a guy. And Hulkenberg isn't the one I’ve been looking at this year.”

He raised his eyes for the first time and looked at Lewis evenly. There was a burn behind his stare. It made Lewis’ skin flush.

Lewis calculated. “What do you want, Sergio?”

“I want to find out,” He reached out and touched Lewis’ face and it was Lewis who looked down. Lewis who blushed. “I thought so.”

He moved close, into Lewis’ space, bold and no longer hesitating, and had Lewis on the defensive immediately.

“Alright.” He’d alway been a bit of a bottom. It had been a struggle to hold his own against Nico, who would have totally consumed him. Sergio wasn’t going to consume him. Not in the same way, at least. Sergio might want to top but he didn't want every ounce of Lewis’ attention.

He didn't resist when Lewis kissed him. He didn't battle for supremacy. He held Lewis close and stroked his back while Lewis’s hands clutched at the counter behind Sergio.

When Lewis drew back for breath, Sergio nodded. “We’ve got time. Let’s have some of this fish.”

What? He wanted dinner now, like nothing had happened.

He saw the pissed expression on Lewis’ face. “It was a great kiss. We’ll need energy, and I haven't gotten to eat this since I went off the diet. It’s going to be good. Don’t worry. I haven't forgotten about you.”

He definitely wasn’t like Nico. Nico wouldn’t have given up until he got what he wanted from Lewis, and Lewis had to admit, he was the same way with Nico.

This was different. There was no battle for first, here.

He and Sergio finished laying out the plates and ate at the table with candles. Sergio reached out and brushed his hand from time to time.

At the end of the evening, after dinner and chatting, Sergio got up and started getting ready to go.

Lewis was confused. “Aren’t you staying the night?”

Sergio shook his head. “Not the first time, Lewis. That’s no way to build a foundation for a relationship.” He hugged Lewis and gave him another kiss. “I’ll text you when I make it home, to let you know I got there. I’ll see you next weekend. Dinner on me again?”

Lewis stood there. Sergio Perez had just...shown up, made it clear he was interested, and now he wanted to...date? Like teenagers?

Like this was going somewhere.

He let Sergio’s hand slip out of his, reluctantly. “Absolutely. Next weekend. Dinner on me, though.” He smiled.

He watched Sergio walk down the sidewalk to where he was parked. He was not the kid from McLaren anymore, that was for sure.

Neither of them were.

 


End file.
